fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Imprezka
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Selena, wróg Fretki, organizuje imprezę, jednak nie zaprasza swojej rywalki i Baljeeta. Fretka i Baljeet używają zmniejszacza Fineasza i Ferba, by móc wkraść się na imprezę. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb, którzy zmniejszyli Buforda do celów naukowych chcą odnaleźć maszynę by Buford znów był w swoich rozmiarach. Bohaterowie * Selena DeViallano; * Fretka Flynn; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; Scenariusz (W szkole Dan School. Jakaś dziewczyna rozdaje ludziom zaproszenia) Fretka (stojąc przy Fineaszu i Ferbie): No nie, to Selena DeViallano, urocza gwiazdeczka, bogata i zawsze dostaje tego czego chce! Fineasz: Chyba aż taka zła nie jest... (Selena podchodzi do nich) Selena: To dla ciebie. (Daje Fineaszowi zaproszenie) To dla ciebie. (Daje Ferbowi) To dla... no nie, już bym dała zaproszenie tej nieubranej lamusce! Fretka (ironicznie): Och... ciebie też miło widzieć (ze złością) i myśleć o włożeniu cię do niszczarki!!! (Fretka chce się rzucić na Selenę, ale Fineasz i Ferb ją powstrzymują) Selena: No co? Żałujesz, że nie dostałaś zaproszenia, ty nieubrana lamusko? Fineasz: Sorka, ale jak Fretka nie idzie to ja z Ferbem też nie idziemy. (Fineasz i Ferb oddają Selenie zaproszenia) Selena: Ok, jak chcecie wy lekko niedokręcene świry! A na imprezie będzie wielka fontanna czekolady! (Selena szybko odbiega) Selena: Cieszę się, że jestem Włoszką, bo Amerykanie są zbyt leniwi, żeby dogonić kogoś! (Selena ucieka) Fineasz: Ona jest za daleko... Ferb: No trudno, próbowaliśmy. Fineasz: Ona strasznie szybko biega! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Imprezka. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: No i nasz zmniejszacz gotowy! Buford: A do czego ma służyć? Fineasz: Odpowiedź jest w pytaniu. Baljeet: Zmniejsza ludzkie ciało do wybranych rozmiarów. Buford: Aaaaha... Ferb: Wypróbujemy na tobie w celach naukowych. Buford: Na mnie? A po co? Baljeet: Bo twoja inteligencja jest najmniej warta. (Wszyscy się patrzą na Baljeeta) Baljeet: Co? Przesadziłem? Ferb: No dobra, strzelamy w Buforda. (Buford zostaje trafiony zmniejszaczem) Ferb: Gdzie jest Buford? Buford (wysokim głosem): Tu! Na dole! Ferb: Jaki on malusi... Buford: Powiększcie mnie! Fineasz: Co ty mówisz? Na górzę nie słyszę! Podrzucić cię? Ok! (Fineasz bierze Buforda na ręce i go podrzuca) Buford: Ale nie na taką wysokość co ma Mount Everest! (Fineasz łapie Buforda) Fineasz: Nic ci? (Fineasz spogląda na rękę i widzi, że nic na niej nie ma) Fineasz: Buford, gdzie ty? Buford: Na stole, w kubku! Ciesz się, że wpadłem do kubka z wodą, inaczej już bym nie żył. Moi prawnicy jeszcze się z wami skonsultują! Fineasz: Sorka. Przez ten zmniejszacz jesteś taki mały i prawie niewidzialny. Mógłbyś wejść chyba wszędzie. Fretka (w myślach): No tak, już wiem jak wejść na imprę Seleny! Muszę to jakoś sprytnie zabrać chłopcom... Fineasz: To my idziemy do pokoju po badać naszego malusiego Buforda. Zostawimy na stole zmniejszacz. Fretka: Łatwo poszło. (Potem, przy domu Seleny, przy otwartym oknie) Fretka: Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że po raz pierwszy coś ukradłam! Baljeet: Pożyczyłaś... bez pozwolenia. Fretka: Nieważne, musimy jakoś wejść na tę imprezkę. Zmniejszymy najpierw zmniejszacz, a potem nas. Nie będziemy mieli problemu z dźwiganiem tego podczas wspinaczki do otwartego okna. Baljeet: Ok! (Baljeet wyciąga lusterko, strzela w nie, promień się odbija i zmniejszacz się zmniejsza) Fretka: Ok, teraz ja! (Baljeet strzela z malutkiego zmniejszacza w Fretkę, a ona się zmniejsza. Po chwili Baljeet strzela w siebie i sam się zmniejsza) Fretka (wysokim głosem): A teraz wspinaczka! Wow, co za głos! Baljeet (niższym niż zazwyczaj głosem): A dlaczego mój jest niższy? Fretka: Wspinamy się! Ty trzymasz zmniejszacz. (Fretka i Baljeet wspinają się, a po kilku minutach wchodzą na parapet) Fretka: No dobra, a teraz skaczemy i się zwiększamy. (Fretka i Baljeet skaczą na kanapę, która dla nich jest około 100 metrów niżej) Fretka: Wow, a teraz nas powiększ! Baljeet: Ok (szuka zmniejszacza po kieszeniach) O, nie, tylko nie to! Fretka: Co się stało? Baljeet: Zgubiłem zmniejszacz! (Tymczasem przed oknem domu Seleny) Fineasz: Ej, na parapecie leży nasz zmniejszacz. Bierzemy go! (Fineasz bierze zmniejszacz) (Tymczasem w domu Seleny, na kanapie) Fretka: No nie, widziałam jak Fineasz go wziął. A Ferb to miał takie gluty w nosie! Baljeet: To co teraz zro... (Nagle Fretka i Baljeet zauważają osobę, która chce na nich siąśc) Fretka: AAAA! Uciekamy! (Fretka i Baljeet ruszają do biegu, jednak zostają zgnieceni) (Tymczasem w domu) Fineasz: Dobra, teraz możemy cię powiększyć Buford. (Cisza) Fineasz: Buford, gdzie ty? (Fineasz spogląda w podłogę i widzi Buforda, który utknął między deskami) Fineasz: Co ty tam robiłeś i dlaczego podłoga jest cała mokra? Buford: Wylałem wodę z miski, bo chciałem zejść bezpiecznie na podłogę, a potem po spłynięciu źle stanąłem i utknąłęm między deskami. Fineasz: Złap się mojej ręki, wyciągniemy cię! Buford: Jak mam się złapać!? Jestem wielkości twojego paznokcia! Ferb: Dobra, coś zaraz zrobimy. Może trafmy go naszym zmieniaczem wzrostu, ale używając opcji zwiększającej? Fineasz: Nie, bo gdy się powiększy odpadnie mu noga, albo zniszczy podłogę! Ferb: Ech, nie mam pomysłu. Wiem! Zajdźmy źdźbło trawy i go wyciągnijmy. Fineasz: Świetny pomysł! Ja idę po źdźbło trawy, ty go pilnuj. (Tymczasem w domu Seleny, Fretka i Baljeet są zgnieceni) Fretka: Baljeet, żyjesz? Baljeet: Tak, ale nic nie widzę. Fretka: Musimy stąd jakoś wyjść. Może kopmy cały czas w tę osobę, która na nas siedzi. (Fretka i Baljeet kopią tę osobę, w końcu ona wstaje i sobie idzie. Fretka i Baljeet spadają z kanapy) Fretka: Uciekamy gdzieś do kąta. Baljeet: Ok. AAAAAAAA!! (Baljeet zauważa, że ktoś ma nad nim nogę. Baljeet i Fretka uciekają) (Piosenka W krainie wielkoludów) Głos: W krainie wielkoludów, Nikt nie chce być, Bo tam mogą cię zdeptać, Czy pomylić z solniczką, Więc uważaj na siebie, I tych z tysiąc razy większych, Bo w krainie wielkoludów, Bezpiecznie nie jest, I jak najszybciej, Uciec chciałbym! (Koniec piosenki) (Tymczasem w domu) Fineasz: Ciągnij to źdźbło! Buford: Nie mogę! Ręce mi się wyślizgują! Ferb: Z całej sił musisz ciągnąć! (Fineasz ciągnie źdźbło trawy, aż w końcu udaje mu się uratować Buforda) Ferb: Zmniejszę go zanim spadnie z tego źdźbła trawy. (Ferb strzela promieniem w Buforda, a on się powiększa) Buford: Uff... nareszcie jestem normalny! Fineasz (szeptem do Ferba): Nie sądzę. Ferb: Ej, a co ta maszyna robiła na parapecie domu Seleny? Fineasz: Właśnie! Coś mi tu śmierdzi... Ferb: Faktycznie coś śmierdzi... Fineasz (biegnie do kuchni): Moja kolacja! Ferb: Tsaa... (W domu Seleny) Fretka: Baljeet, gdzie ty jesteś!? Baljeet: W misce popcornu! Fretka: To masz dobrze! Ja utknęłam w słomce! (Przez przypadek ktoś wciąga Fretkę przez słomkę. Tą osobą okazuje się Selena. Zaczyna ona się dusić, ktoś ją ratuje i ona wypluwa Fretkę do misk popcornu) Fretka: O, wydostałam się. (Wszyscy patrzą się na miskę popcornu) Fretka: Hejka! (Wszyscy z krzykiem uciekają z domu Seleny. Po chwili przez tłum wbiegają Fineasz i Ferb ze swoją maszyną) Ferb: Ej, ten tłum ukradł mi skarpetkę! Nawet nie zdjęli mi buta. Fineasz: A mi wytrącili z rąk kolację. Ferb: Nie musiałeś jeść spalonych tostów. Na szczęście nasza maszyna przetrwała. (Ferb strzela z maszyny we Fretkę i Baljeeta, a oni się zwiększają. Fretka patrzy się na wściekłą Selenę) Fretka: Ta mina oznacza, że trzeba wiać!!! (Wszyscy uciekają) Selena: Tę rundę wygrałaś, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! (Napisy końcowe) Głos: W krainie wielkoludów, Nikt nie chce być, Bo tam mogą cię zdeptać, Czy pomylić z solniczką, Więc uważaj na siebie, I tych z tysiąc razy większych, Bo w krainie wielkoludów, Bezpiecznie nie jest, I jak najszybciej, Uciec chciałbym! KONIEC Piosenki *W krainie wielkoludów Inne informacje